This invention relates generally to mouse pads and to storage for computer disks.
Computers are used by more and more people every day for use at home and at the office. Computers are used not only by more people, but also for new and different applications. One piece of computer equipment that can be found next to most computers is a mouse. Under every mouse is a mouse pad to provide a reliable flat surface on which the mouse can effectively operate.
Mouse pads come in different shapes and sizes. In order to be effective, the mouse pad must have a flat top surface. Typically, the top surface is made of a pliant but stiff material such as vinyl. The mouse pad as a whole must be relatively thin in order to be comfortable for the user of the mouse. The bottom of the mouse pad generally has some kind of nonskid material such as foam rubber to keep the pad from sliding during use.
Mouse pads are also a venue for marketing and advertising, especially by various computer service companies such as software manufacturers or online access providers. These companies often use techniques to give away novelty items such as mouse pads displaying their logos, as well as other items to make sure their name is in front of customers and potential customers. Other types of mouse pads may display, for instance, school, sports teams or television logos.
Computer disks of varying shapes and sizes are also commonly used for storing and transferring information. In addition to being mere depositories of input information, the disks contain a wide range of programs. Common types of computer disks include cd""s, 3 xc2xdxe2x80x3 disks, zip disks, 5 xc2xcxe2x80x3 diskettes, plus others. These disks may be stored in files or drawers. Unfortunately, they are often misplaced or even lost. Still other times, a disk may not be labeled or may be mislabeled. Still further times, a disk may be separated from its packaging and instructions regarding use may be lost.
It is an object of the claimed invention to provide a single unit that acts as a computer disk holder and a mouse pad. Further objects, characteristics and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a study of the accompanying drawings and of the description of exemplary preferred embodiments given below and of the accompanying claims.
The invention is directed to a pad for supporting a computer mouse, the pad comprising a body having a top surface and a bottom surface joined by an edge of a selected thickness. The pad further has a pocket therein of dimensions sufficient to receive a computer disk.
In a further aspect, the invention is directed to a combination of a pad having a surface for supporting a computer mouse and a computer disk of a selected diameter wherein the pad includes a pocket for receiving the computer disk therewithin.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a pad for both supporting a computer mouse and for storing a computer disk. The pad comprises a substantially flat top surface and a bottom surface. There is a side edge about the periphery of the pad between the top and bottom surfaces having a thickness greater than the thickness of a computer disk. The pad further has a pocket through its thickness in substantially the shape of a computer disk wherein the pocket has an opening to a portion of the periphery of the pad. In this way, a computer disk is stored in the pocket within the pad.